Glee's First Kiss
by BlueInkWritingDevil
Summary: Curious about each other's first kisses, the New Directions' go down memory lane and Blaine is shocked to hear about Kurt's first kiss.


**Glee's First Kiss**

**Author's Note: I got the idea for this one shot in Honors Math class when my friend's phone went off. Ringtone: My First Kiss. Light bulb! Enjoy: Warning, ONLY READ IF YOU WATCHED "THE FIRST TIME." AND….READ while you're drinking root beer and Coke together! Sorry; I'm random! P.S., Sorry if choppy; this is only my second Glee fan-fiction! :)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Glee. Oh, and also I own ****Max Schneider. Are you that stupid? Of course I don't own Glee! And if you don't know who Max Schneider is, you should go and hit yourself with a bat. And then look Max Schneider up on YouTube; he's a super sexy model that modeled for Gucci and has a singing career. I LOVE HIM! **

A majority of New Directions (Rachel, Finn, Mike, Tina, Kurt, and Blaine) relax in the choir room during their free period. Suddenly, My First Kiss plays from Mike's iPhone. As he scrambles to silence his phone, Tina raises her eyebrow at her boyfriend. Mike finishes his call and looks up to find five pair of eyes on him.

"What?" Mike asks with a confused look on his face.

"Anyways…Mike's ringtone kinda perked my interest. Who were your first kisses and make-outs?" Rachel asks.

The room is silence for about 10 seconds. Rachel sighs.

"Fine, I'll go first! My first kiss was with Spencer Gavin; it was a stage kiss but it counts!" Rachel interjects as she sees everyone holding back a laugh. "And I was 12! My first make out session was with Puck in his dad's pick up truck and I was 14," Rachel bits her lip. Finn rolls his eyes. _Remind me to punch in Puck's face, Finn mentally tells himself._

"Wait, you and Puckerman? And why am I not surprised?" Kurt laughs.

"Wait, what?" Blaine asks, clearly confused.

"Rachel and Puck had a relationship a few years ago and they made out last year, resulting in the big Finchel break-up," Tina explains.

"And that is history! Kurt, you're next!" Rachel giggles.

Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand, "Okay….here it goes! First kiss was…Max Schneider, my old best friend."

The room goes silence again.

"Is that when you first realized you're…you know, gay?" Finn asks with evident shock in his voice.

Kurt nods, looking down. Everyone's eyes shift over to Blaine, who is currently gaping in shock.

"He looks like a goldfish…Poor kid," Tina whispers.

_What the hell? Blaine shouts mentally._

"So….is he cute?" Rachel says, excited. A nano-second later, she is elbowed by three people. "OUCH!"

Kurt unlocks his iPhone as if he didn't notice the encounter, "Damn right he is. Max's a Gucci model."

_Great, how the hell can I compete with that? Blaine slaps himself._

"And he sings too. Here's a video of him singing Billie Jean," Kurt boasts and taps on a YouTube video. He connects his iPhone with a nearby projector. A still of a sexy boy appears on the chalkboard. He's holding a ukulele and an old fashioned microphone is standing in front of him. And then he opens his mouth to sing.

"Holy shit…."

As they near the minute 2:40, Max stops playing and starts to sing very high. Rachel & Tina fall out of their chairs when he hits the highest note. Everyone's mouth pops right open. Kurt stops the video.

"That just turned me on," Rachel sighs.

"Yup; it turns me on _**every**_ time," Kurt bites his lip.

"So….I guess he was your first make-out session?" Finn says, dumbly.

Kurt nods yet again. The bell rings, signaling the end of their free period.

**~Max Schneider is Sexy~~~~**

"What's with you?" Kurt asks an unresponsive Blaine as the couple walks in the parking lot to Kurt's car.

"What?" Blaine answers with a distant tone.

"Something's up with you. What is it?"

"Nothing—"

Kurt gives Blaine his _bitch please_ look and raises his eyebrow. Blaine sighs; it's no use lying to his boyfriend.

"It's that Max Schneider kid!"

"What, Maxie-Bear?" Kurt says, innocently.

"YES, Maxie-Bear! He was your first, first, everything! You know….except for the 'v-card,' thing," Blaine adds, sheepishly.

"Blaine, are you jealous?" Kurt laughs.

Blaine grumbles, "Maybe…"

Just as Kurt is about to reply, his iPhone beeps. The words "_Maxie-Bear" _flash across the screen. Kurt bites his lip.

"Who is it?" Blaine asks curiously as he peeks at Kurt's iPhone's screen. He rolls his eyes when he sees the name.

"Hello Mr. Bear," Kurt giggles into the phone. "Haven't heard from you in hours! NO! You bought the skinny jeans? Send me a picture! What? How tight are they?"

At that point, Blaine sees red as he grabs Kurt's phone. "Hello Max, this is Kurt's _**boyfriend;**_ Kurt's actually busy f**king me. Bye," Blaine says rushed and hangs up Kurt's phone. Kurt stares at Blaine, shocked.

"What-" Kurt raises his eyebrow but is cut off by Blaine pushing him onto his car, pushing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt lets a moan escape from his mouth. Kurt's iPhone beeps again, and _Maxie Bear _again flashes across the phone. Blaine grabs Kurt's phone and throws it somewhere else. Blaine opens the car door and Kurt scrambles in after him.

"Hello?" Max's tinny voice says from far away.

**~~~Klaine~~~~~**

**Not my best work, I know. Reviews help me breathe. No flaming please! If reviews plead me to, I'll write a sequel to this with an **_**actual appearance**_** of Max.**

**~BlueInkWritingDevil **


End file.
